Talk:Unleash the Beast/@comment-182.169.147.116-20170509003726/@comment-27123099-20170509092952
Every race/event, just finish as close to the goal as possible. If it's a time and/or speed event, then slow down (if need be) to ensure that your time and/or speed does not beat the goal by too much. I try to be within about 1-2 seconds or so of any timed events and within 2-4mph of any speed events. For race events, I will work to spin out and/or slow down the other bots, while in the race. Get to the lead as quickly as possible, then spend the rest of the race slowing the bots behind you in order to make the race longer (slightly anyhow, no need to be ridiculous here). Then, when you come to the finish line, allow the 2nd place bot to get closer to you and finish with 2nd place right behind you. I usually shoot for less than 40yds as a rule, but usually closer, like maybe 5-10yds. Granted, this is not always possible when there may be tiers that do not allow collisions or touching or other restrictions. In these cases, just finish with 2nd place as close as you as you are comfortable with. If the goal is finish no worse than 3rd, or 5th, or whatever it may be, then do not try to finish 1st. Finish at the lowest level you are allowed and even slow the bots behind you then. For the record, here's how Stage 3 went for me. Also note that my Autocross goals for 3.1 and 3.2 are slower than what ZekkeRJ noted a handful of comments above. So, my bot management techniques must be working. Not sure what the bottom limit is, but I had no trouble beating the goals I had with the upgrades my cars have either. Tier 3.1 - Autocross with the Skyline 2000 GT-R (I had no upgrades applied for this race) - Goal for me was to beat Magnus at 56.618sec, I finished at 56.059sec with some slowing near the finish so I didn't finish too quickly. Tier 3.2 - Same Autocross as 3.1, but with the Group A GT-R this time. My Group A car is fully R$ upgraded (1212122, PR 46.8) - Goal for me was to beat Magnus at 42.311sec, I finished at 41.155sec with some slowing at the finish so I didn't beat the goal by too much. Helpful hint to service the Group A car after this tier because you won't race it again on Stage 3. This way it will be fully serviced for Stage 4. Tier 3.3 - Head to Head race against Magnus in the Skyline 2000 GT-R. Goal is to win, but by more than 50yds. By this point, my 1st tier R$ upgrades had finished, so I was at 1111111 - I could catch Magnus fairly easily and I pushed him off track in one corner then slowed to let him catch up by the finish, but still more than 50yds. I won easily and finished at 1:22.255 compared to Magnus at 1:24.068. Tier 3.4 - Cup Race with the Skyline 2000 GT-R against I think 15 other bots (I forgot to capture everything for this tier). My GT-R was still 1111111 as the 2nd tier R$ upgrades had not completed yet. I noticed once I got to front of the pack that Magnus was in a Porsche and not a GT-R oddly. Yet again, I had no trouble keeping up and I pushed Magnus off track and knocked him back to maybe 5th place or so. I also worked to spin out and slow down the other top bots. For this race, I also had no trouble winning and I finished with 2nd place (actually a pack of cars) about 6yds behind me. I even got spun out myself after passing the finish line, I was that close to them. Stage 3 complete, Skyline 2000 GT-R in my garage and servicing for whenever I use it again. Ready for Stage 4 tomorrow!